Closet Fun!
by lolo-ren-chan
Summary: China and Russia have a heart to heart conversation about their relationship. And they do...things. RussiaxChina HARD YAOI!


**WARNING: GRAPHIC YAOI! DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! SIMPLE AS THAT!**

Hi everyone Ren here and this is a special fic dedicated to my own Russia~ LOVE YOU SOPHIE!!!!!

Anyways I hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS SERIES IF I DID THERE WOULD BE YAOI LIKE WHAY YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IN IT!

* * *

China sighed as he layed his head down on the large wooden table in front of him. He had just spent three hours arguing with the other countries and he couldn't take it anymore.

He layed that way until he felt a tap on his shoulder, "Who is it aru?" he grumbled towards the person who was interupting his relaxation.

China heard a low familiar chuckle then heard a deep voice whisper in his ear, "Guess who?"

China jumped up yelling, "Russia!" he turned around immediatly colliding with the larger country. China blushed as he was caught by Russia.

"Da, China you are so smart!" Russia said teasingly. China turned a bright shade of red and turned away.

"Well what do you want aru?" inquiered the Asian country, his annoyance evident in his voice.

Russia walked up behind China and wrapped his arms around the smaller mans body.

"I want you." Russia whispered seductivly into China's ear.

China turned beet red and tried to pull away from the bigger (and stronger) man.

"Let me go Ivan! I'm serious it's not funny!" whined China.

China was used to seeing Russia flirt, and usually fuck anything that walks, but Russia had never tried it with China. He knew China was to smart to fall for his stupid tricks. What Russia did not know was that China was madly in love with him, even after the Sino-Soviet split.

Russia frowned and turned the Asian country around, and dragged him to one of the closets. Russia stared into

China looked away from the intense stare, Russia growled and attacked the pink lips that had been tempting him for so long.

China gasped at the sudden kiss, and fought to get away. But he found it useless, and gave into the kiss.

"Ahhh~" moaned China as Russia rubbed their erections together.

Russia grinned and slid his hand up the smaller man's shirt, and teased his nipple.

China broke the kiss gasping at the contact Russia was giving him. China tried to undo his own pants but Russia beat him to it.

"Kolkolkol, China I never knew you were so perverted~" said the Russian as he looked at China's already hard member.

"Do...Don't look aru" yelled out the Asian, as he attempted to cover up his most private area.

"Kolkolkol, there's no use hiding it now~" Russia teased.

But then the larger man seemed to get a fierce look in his eye, one filled with what seemed to be lust, anger, and a little sadness.

China felt a pang in his heart, and reached out to stroke his love's face.

"It's okay aru" China whispered quietly, looking Russia in the eyes.

Russia's eyes widened and leaned in towards the Chinese man, "Do you know what you're saying?" he whispered in a low voice.

China wrapped his arms around Russia and whispered into his ear, "I...I've truly always loved you...so please give it to me aru."

There was a moment of silence, and then it seemed Russia was shaking.

"Russia?" China asked worriedly.

Russia suddenly pulled China into a heated kiss, and whispered sweetly in his ear, "I love you more than you can imagine, Yao."

And then Russia pulled off his own pants and held onto the slightly shaking China.

"Lick." Russia comanded as he put out three fingers. China happily obliged and licked them slowly and seductivly.

"Kolkolkol, you better stop that or im gonna have to fuck you now." Russia growled out as he pulled his fingers away from the eager mouth.

"I'm sorry aru~" China said seductivly.

Russia shook his head and commanded again "Relax."

China let out a shaky breat and tried to just that, when he felt relaxed enough (but in all honesty how could he relax in this situation!?) he nodded to Russia.

Russia smiled and pushed his finger into China's virgin hole.

"Ahhh!" China gasped as he felt the intrusion, it didn't hurt but it felt weird.

Russia slowly added a second finger and China hissed in pain. Russia let him adjust, and soon began scissoring his fingers.

When China seemed loose enough Russia added the third finger.

"OOOW RUSSIA IT HURTS ARU!" yelled China out as the finger stretched him painfully.

"Shhh, Yao the pain will be gone soon, besides whats going in is even bigger." Russia said while smirking.

China gulped and slowly felt the pain fade. Russia began stretching him even further, as China squeezed his eyes tight.

There was alot of pain but a little bit of pleasure mixed in to, and China liked it.

Suddenly China cried out, and Russia realized he had found his prostate.

Russia hit that spot again and again, making China scream in pleasure.

Russia continued until he thought that China was stretched enough.

Russia spit into his hand, and covered his erect member with it, and got into position.

China looked down and yelled out "How is THAT supposed to fit in ME aru!?

"Don't worry, just relax." Russia said as if he was speaking to a five year old.

China just nodded and squeezed his eyes shut.

Russia slowly began to enter the Asian, but then China yelled out, "Just put it in!"

Russia couldn't take it anymore and shoved himself completely into China.

China screamed from the mixture of pain and pleasure. Russia waited for China to adjust, and after a slight nod from China began to move.

China cried out each time Russia moved in him, apparently China really was quite the masochist.

They continued on until Russia found that spot, and hit it dead on.

Russia pounded into China, causing China to scream in pleasure.

"I...I'm getting close aru!" called out China, "Me to." replied Russia.

Russia's thrust's became rougher and wilder.

And then China came, yelling out, "Ivan!" as he did so.

The combination of China's tight walls clamping down in the all ready to tight hole, Russia came, grunting our "Yao."

Russia slid down the wall, and removed himself from China.

Both where gasping for breath, and China snuggled against Russia.

Russia wrapped his arms around the smaller man, and hugged him close.

"I love you, Ivan." China whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

"Da, I love you to, Yao." Russia whispered back as he gazed at his beautiful, and one, and only, true love.


End file.
